Sorry To You
by LovinaVargasRyC
Summary: Emily era la chica más feliz al lado de Arthur, pero él siempre había amado a otra chica... Basado en una canción.


¡Holas! *^* Iba escribiendo un fic nuevo así todo happy pero... Me dió un bajón por una... Bueno no puedo decir que es una larga historia porque no lo es, por una tontería vamos, para muchos una tontería, pero para mí de lo más importante... Rollos amorosos en resumen... xD Y bueno, como no le importo a nadie, aquí les dejo el fic...

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (Himaruya Hidekaz)

**Pareja: **EmilyxArthur/Fem!UsxUk

**Advertencia: **Basado en una canción, mucho drama. La canción es "Sorry To You" o también llamada "Kimi ni Gomen Ne" en español "Perdóname" de Gumi Megpoid, Vocaloid.

* * *

Emily estaba en su casa, estaba sentada en el sofá del salón, viendo la televisión, ya había pasado mucho tiempo de que Arthur la dejó por no sabe quien, suponía que otra chica, y como todos los días, estaba pensando en eso, recordando todo lo ocurrido desde el día que lo conoció una y otra vez. Nunca lo olvidaría, ¿y cómo hacerlo si quisiera olvidarlo? Para era ella imposible olvidar algo como eso, ya que le había costado el amor de su vida ser tan estúpida como ella creía ser.

[...]

Ellos estaban volviendo a casa juntos después de clases, todos los hacían, regresaban muy tarde a casa, y siempre tomaban el camino más largo para regresar. Arthur tomaba su mano, que era más grande que la de Emily, por lo que ella lo sostenía con fuerza, sonreía todos los días, ya que se sentía feliz, afortunada, dejémoslo sólo en feliz. Muy feliz.

Al llegar a casa de Emily, ella le besó brevemente en los labios, y el inglés sonrió.

-Good Night my love!

-G-Good Night Emily~ I Love You~

-Haha~ Me too! I'll will miss you~~ ¿Me darás un beso~?

-Y todos los que quieras~

Entonces se acercó a ella, y la volvió a besar, esta vez fue un beso lento, largo, apasionado y lleno de amor. Después, sonriendo, se separaron, y Emily entró en su casa, soltó su cartera, y se lanzó sobre su cama, pensando como no, en Arthur.

Él hacía lo mismo, estaba sentado en su cama con el móvil en la mano, dispuesto a mandarle en ese instante un mensaje Emily ya que aunque hubiera pasado poco menos de media hora, era un eterno infierno para ellos dos estar separados incluso cinco simples minutos.

"Te echo de menos - Arthur"

"Aww~ Y yo a ti Arthie!"

"¿Tienes sueño, estás cansada? ¿Quieres que te acompañe para dormir?"

"¿Justo ahora que acabas de llegar a casa? ¿En serio no te es molestia?"

"Claro que no my love~ Mejor te llamo, quiero oír tu voz~"

Antes de que pudiera responder al mensaje, él ya la estaba llamando, y contestó rápidamente.

- ¿Entonces vas a venir?

- Of course~

- Awww eres el mejor del mundo, ¿te lo dije muchas veces?

- Sí, pero me encantaría oírlo una vez más~

- You're so cute my love!

- You're the most cute person in the world~

- Awwww you more!

- Jaja~ Tú mucho más, voy ya a tu casa, no tardo nada.

- ¡Está bien!

[Oh no... (?)]

- Vamos, cuelga

- Noo, ¡cuelga tú!

- Vamos, cuelga tú, soy incapaz.

- Yo también lo soy, ¡cuelga pleeeaseee hazlo por mí!

- Hmm.. Lo hago si me dices que me amas mucho~

- ¡Mucho es poco! Hahaha~ ¡Te amo más que a nada!

- Y yo a tí my love, ¿no te enfadarás si te cuelgo yo?

- ¡Claro que no! Te espero aquí, impaciente~

- Entonces iré muy rápido para verte.

- ¡Está bien!

Entonces, él colgó, le molestó un poco, quería seguir hablando más que con él pero tampoco se enfadaba por eso como mucha gente hace (¬¬). Al cabo de menos de diez minutos, él llegó a su casa, la abrazó y Emily le ofreció cenar en su casa porque todavía no había cenado. Él aceptó, y después de cenar se fueron a 'dormir'.

Realmente, no durmieron, el amor reinó durante esa noche y al día siguiente fueron a clase muy temprano, como hacían todos los días, la historia se repetía todos los días.

Pero pasaron los meses, y la felicidad no les duró para siempre, sobre todo a Emily, poco a poco, Arthur empezó a estar más distante con ella, ella se aferraba todo lo que podía a él, como se supone que hacía siempre, pero ahora era distinto, algo raro.

Un día, cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba que era hora de volver a casa, Arthur se le acercó

- Emm... No puedo volver contigo hoy, tengo prisa.

- ¿Huh? Si quieres podemos ir rápido~.

- No es necesario, de veras gracias.

Y sin poder decir nada más, se fue, por lo que Emily volvió sola a casa, en el camino, cuando iba a tomar el recorrido corto, se encontró iniciando el camino largo que siempre usaban para volver a su casa, al mismo Arthur con otra chica, que no conocía, era una chica de pelo negro y largo, casi por la cintura. Llevaba un listón naranja y rosa fucsia en el lado izquierdo del pelo, e igual que ella, el uniforme de clases.

Entonces Emily entendió perfectamente lo que pasó o estaba pasando. Arthur se estaba olvidando de ella, y estaba posando sus ojos en esa chica con la que regresaba a casa, de que la que seguramente, si no lo había hecho ya; se estaba enamorando. O tal vez no fuera así, simplemente, siempre había estado enamorado de ella.

No le hubiera extrañado, más bien, no lo hacía, esa chica siempre fue el centro de atención de todos los chicos, la solía ver rodeada de ellos, pero no la hacía conocerla.

Llegó a su casa, y se tiró sobre la cama de nuevo, esta vez con menos energía, mirando el móvil con una cara algo pálida y esperando a que SU Arthur, el cual no dejaría que le quitaran, le enviara un mensaje de texto, la llamara, fuera a su casa para dormir con ella, ¡algo! Sólo quería una señal que le demostrara que él la ama y no tiene que preocuparse.

Pero esa señal no llegó. Nunca más volvió a llegar, ni un sólo mensaje de texto, ni una llamada, nada... Llevaba varios días volviendo a casa sola, hasta que un día se dio cuenta de todo, comprendió todo, ella no había sido suficiente para él, pero no quería aceptarlo, ¡por supuesto que no iba a admitirlo!

Pero no iba a evitarle nada, le amaba, y más que nada deseaba su feliz, deseaba verle sonreír, aunque no fuera con ella, conseguir crearle una sonrisa en sus labios con sus propias manos, es lo único que quería hacer, lo único que siempre quiso, y que parecía haber conseguido, pero la verdad es que no lo hizo.

Cada día le pedía perdón, y ella apreciaba sus palabras, porque veía que se daba cuenta de que le molestaba.

Empezaron a llamarse, Arthur sólo lo hacía para disimular lo que ya Emily insinuaba, pero siempre al final acababan discutiendo. La americana volvía a encontrarse al Arthur que conoció en un principio, ese 'tsundere' como le decía Japón.

- ¡Oye! No puedo amar a alguien que sea como tú.

Estaban discutiendo, y ni ella misma se creía lo que acababa de decir, para Arthur ya fue el colmo de los colmos, y le colgó el teléfono, ella volvió a molestarse y decidió no hablarle, aunque en el fondo todo fuera al revés y supiera que mañana volvería a estar acaramelada a él aunque el británico ya no le correspondiera como antes.

Se asomó a la ventana y observó... Pues todo lo que podía observar desde ahí, que no era mucho, un cruce, con un semáforo, y como no, el cielo con pequeñas y fibrosas nubes, otra vez fingiendo que todo está al revés de como ella lo siente, susurró algo.

- Si el cielo fuera blanco, y las nubes azules, el semáforo estaría rojo al pasar...

Fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, y a punto de llevárselo a la boca, se le derramó, y recordó un viejo dicho que decía "Nadie puede llorar sobre el agua derramada" y se quedó confusa, ¿significaría eso algo? Bah, tonterías, pensó. Entonces se llenó otro vaso tras limpiar lo que manchó y se lo bebió.

Pero justo al día siguiente, quedó en el patio trasero de la escuela con Arthur, y él le volvió a pedir disculpas.

- Sorry...

- ¿P-Porqué? - Tras eso, se le quedó mirando, cada vez más confusa- ¿P-Porqué estás llorando? N-No entiendo que quieres decir... - Le miró a los ojos- ¿Porqué no me dices nada?

- ... Eres una carga.

- Una... ¿Carga? ¿Q-Qué es lo qué quieres decir? - Y durante unos instantes, el silencio dominó la situación- Acaso...

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Acaso mi amor no es suficiente?

Tras eso, sin dejar de llorar, Arthur no pudo evitar irse, sin decir nada más, Emily extendió el brazo, como si fuera a agarrarle para evitar que se fuera, pero no lo hizo.

- N-No me abandonas, ¡p-por favor no te vayas tú también!

Pero era demasiado tarde, nadie la escuchó. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, mirando el suelo, sollozando brevemente.

Después de varios días, mientras borraba la pizarra en uno de los cambios de clase, observó a Arthur sentado en su sitio mirando por la ventana, se preguntaba qué es lo que tanto pensaba mirando el cielo. Y a la vez, admitía que desde un principio supo que ella no era la persona que le gustaba.

Se acercó a él, y cogiendo un borrador más del que ya tenía, los sacudió detrás de él haciendo polvo, y mientras él tosía se giró.

- ¿Q-Qué haces idiota?

Y riendo, Emily le pidió disculpas.

[...]

Emily dejó de ver la televisión, y no fue a tirarse a la cama, se sentó en el suelo, en una esquina mirando la ventana desde su panorama, y no estaba mirando el móvil, el cual tenía guardado en el bolsillo de la falda de su uniforme.

Entonces le llegó un mensaje, algo extraño, ya que desde que él empezó a volver a casa con esa chica, él, que era el único que le enviaba mensajes, no le había vuelto a enviar nada. Pero casualmente el mensaje era suyo, lo abrió para leerlo, algo curiosa, y observó que decía.

"Lo siento."

E instantes después, llegó otro que decía...

"Gracias."

Entonces ella no pudo evitarlo, se echó a llorar, comenzando por unas pequeñas lágrimas que intentaba reprimir, hasta que no pudo más, y lloró a mares en su habitación, no dejaba de repetir que la perdonara, porque siempre había sido una egoísta, una llorona y una idiota, pedía perdón porque después de todo este tiempo, y después de que él la hubiera olvidado, ella lo seguía amando como jamás a nadie había amado en toda su vida.

Y una vez más, volvió a pedir perdón y dijo que ella le perdonaba el haberla dejado sola, quería que estuviera a su lado y que le perdonara todas las tonterías que había hecho. Podía cambiarlas si él mismo se lo pedía o sin que lo hiciera, la cosa es que podía. Para ella, no era necesario gustarle en ese preciso instante. Algún día, algún día el miraría atrás y la vería sólo a ella, como ella creyó que siempre habría ello, y el día que vuelva la vista atrás, no sólo el la verá, ella también le verá a él, y serán felices como siempre desearon. Ella será feliz porque él será feliz, porque él será feliz a su lado.

**_"Perdóname, por ser una egoísta más._**

**_Perdóname, por ser tan tonta y aún llorar._**

**_Perdóname porque no te puedo olvidar, y es así te amo como a nadie más._**

**_Oye, yo te perdono._**

**_Quiero que estés a mi lado._**

**_No es necesario que yo te guste ahora._**

**_Algún día, algún día mirarás atrás, y te veré, podré verte al final."_**

* * *

Bueno, y eso es todo, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Ya dije al principio el nombre de la canción y su cantante :D Si tienen alguna petición o algo que opinar... Ya saben... Mensaje o como quieran decirlo... ¡Reviews malos (pero sin ofender...) y buenos ayudan! :DD ¡Aquí me despido, hasta el próximo fic! :3


End file.
